Dear trouble
by choco momo
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau satu gedung apartmen dihuni oleh para anggota DBSK, Super Junior dan EXO? kekacauan macam apa yang akan terjadi dengan banyaknya tawa, cinta, persahabatan dan duka yang harus mereka lalui. /Dedicated to HanChul Days /PG-18/ Warning inside /With HanChul, Kyumin, Sibum, Yunjae, HaeHyuk, TaoRis as Main cast/ Shounen Ai/ Boys X boys/ Mind to R&R chingu?


Disclaimer : SMEnt

Main cast : Kim Kibum. Choi Siwon

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : Summer

Leght : one shot.

Rating : PG-15

Warning : Full of Drama. Fluff. Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalau konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Dear Trouble

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Basic an Idea © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © Baby_EXO

Cast and anything in this story © They self and they parent.

Just All about US

Semua orang serentak berdiri sambil memberikan tepuk tangan meriah ketika seorang namja berkacamata dengan frame hitam melangkah keluar dari balik backstage dengan penuh rasa percaya diri dan senyuman yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

Tangannya menerima banyak buket bunga yang diterima sebagai ungkapan selamat atas fashion show yang berhasil digelar.

"Selamat atas keberhasilamu."

"Terimakasih." ucapnya berseri-seri.

_Nama: Kim __Kibum__ a.k.a Bryan trevor Kim._

_Usia: 2__1__ tahun._

_Pekerjaan: Desaigner._

_Status: kekasih dari seorang Choi Siwon._

Senyuman semakin merekah lebar diwajahnya kalau orb bening itu mendapati seorang namja dengan lesung pipi dan wajah yang semakin mempesona kala dihiasi sepasang senyuman menawan melangkah naik keatas catwalk sembari menyembunyikan kedua lengan besarnya dibelakang punggung.

"Ini untukmu." ucapnya sembari memberikan sebuah jeruk _sunkist_ yang masih terlihat sangat segar kearah Kibum.

Kibum nampak berpikir. "Dan apakah menurutmu aku bersedia menerimanya."

Namja itu tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Kibum. "Tentu saja, karena ini kesukaanmu."

Kibum menerima jeruk itu dan kemudian menimangnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?"

Namja berlesung pipi itu menarik pinggang Kibum mesra hingga tidak tersisa jarak diantara mereka. "Karena aku lebih mengenalmu daripada siapapun." bisiknya seduktif.

Kibum tergelak dan kemudian melingkarkan kedua lengannya mesra dileher namja itu. "Gumawo Wonnie,"

_Nama: Choi Siwon. A.k.a Andrew Choi._

_Usia: 2__2__ tahun._

_Pekerjaan: CEO Hyundai corporation._

_Status: kekasih dari Kim __Kibum__._

Kedua pasangan yang masih tetap dilanda panasnya bara asmara itu berpelukan mesra sebelum kemudian Siwon mendaratkan kecupan dibibir semerah darah itu, hanya sebuah ciuman singkat yang sarat akan kehangatan.

Suara gedung yang awalnya diliputi hingar bingar segera dipenuhi dengan pekikan histeris para wanita dan tatapan kagum para pria.

"Bisakah kalian hentikan itu. Aku bukan bermaksud mengganggu, hanya saja kita sedang berada ditempat umum."

Seorang dengan tubuh tinggi semampai bak model berhasil menginterupsi kegiatan kedua anak manusia yang sedang.

Dengan wajah secantik itu, kalau hanya sekali melihat saja, orang-orang tidak akan percaya bahwa seseorang yang telah lancang merusak momen kebahagian pasangan Siwon Kibum adalah seorang namja.

_Nama: Kim Heechul a.k.a Cassie Kim._

_Usia: 2__4__ tahun._

_Pekerjaan: Top Model._

_Status: Angegetment with Tan Hangeng._

_._

_._

_._

"Huuuuwaaaaaaaaaa,"

Suara teriakan penuh kengerian meluncur bebas tanpa bisa dicegah dari keempat pemuda yang sedang memacu mobil dengan kecepatan maksimal ditengah jalanan kota Seoul.

Berzig-zag diantara banyaknya para pengendara yang sedang mamadati jalanan utama hingga membuat ketiga penumpangnya terpaksa harus menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat agar tidak memuntahkan isi perut mereka yang tersisa.

"Huwaaaa, Donghae hyung. Aku masih belum mau mati. Aku harus menikahi minnie," teriak namja bersurai brunette ketika mobil yang mereka tumpangi membabat kubangan aspal dan terbang sejauh beberapa meter.

_Nama:Cho __Kyuhyun__ a.k.a Mathius Choi._

_Usia: 19 tahun._

_Pekerjaan: Gamer Profesional._

_Status: Kekasih seorang Lee Sungmin._

"Diamlah Kyuhnyun-ah," bentak seorang namja berambut pirang sambil tetap berkonstrasi dengan jalanan yang ada dihadapannya.

Bagaimana dia tidak menjadi begitu emosi, dia berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk mencegah dirinya dan keempat temannya menjadi bahan makanan ala Kim Heechul karena terlambat datang diacara fashion show yang diadakan Kibum meskipun harus dengan cara nyaris membuat nyawa mereka melayang secara tragis.

_Nama: Lee __Donghae__ a.k.a Aiden Lee._

_Usia: 21 tahun_

_Pekerjaan :Dancer dan entertainer.  
_

_Status: Bertunangan dengan Lee Hyukjae._

"Kalau kita selamat dari sini, aku akan menikahimu Lee Donghae." racaunya sambil memegang erat-erat bagian samping mobil.

Kata-kata itu membuat Donghae tersentak dan kemudian melakukan tindakan yang mampu membuat ketiga orang didalam mobil itu seketika menahan napas sambil memejamkan mata mereka erat-erat ketika mobil bergerak memutar 90 derajat berbarengan dengan rem dan gas yang diinjak keras berbarengan. Suara ban berdecit mengerikan dan sejurus kemudian benar-benar hening ketika mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhasil memarkir dengan cara yang mengerikan, hanya suara hembusan napas kasar yang terdengar.

"Lain kali aku saja yang menyetir."

_Nama: Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Spenser Lee_

_Usia: 21 tahun_

_status: bertunangan dengan Lee __Donghae_

_pekerjaan: Dancer_

Kyuhyun melirik kearah namja bertopi _softball_ disampingnya yang sedang bersandar erat pada sandaran jok sambil mencengkram pinggirannya erat dengan wajah pucat dan juga menatap penuh kengerian kearah depan.

"Kau belum mati kan?" tanya Kyuhyun skeptis.

Seperti tersentak. Namja itu segera melesat keluar dari dalam mobil dan kemudian menunduk untuk memuntahkan semua isi perutnya dibak sampah terdekat.

_Nama: Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai_

_usia: 17 tahun_

_pekerjaan: pelajar, model training_

_status: single dipertanyakan_

"Oooh tanah." puja Kyuhyun sambil melakukan gerakan menyembah pada rumput yang dpijaknya.

Donghae mendelik menatap dongsaeng iblis itu sambil memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Sungguh sangat dramatis sekali Cho Kyuhyun." gerutu Donghae kesal sambil berlalu begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Kita akan dibunuh oleh Heechul hyung." gerutu Kyuhyun sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Donghae menarik bagian belakang tubuh Kyuhyun hingga namja bersurai brunette itu nyaris terjengkang kebelakang. Kai yang menyaksikan kedua hyungnya berhenti didepan sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'staff only' terpaksa ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan kemudian mengintip kedalam ruangan bersama Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

Ketiga orang itu lantas menganga menyaksikan pemandangan yang tersuguh dihadapannya.

Seorang namja cantik sedang duduk dipangkuan seorang namja tampan dengan posisi mengangkang melilitkan kaki yang jenjangnya yang terbalut celana panjang ketat, menggesekkan selangkangan mereka yang saling beradu. Suara desahan dan erangan penuh kenikmatan mengalun teredam diudara karena mulut yang menempel dan lidah yang saling beradu hingga saliva bercucuran.

Mulut ketiganya menganga seakan rahang telah macet hingga tida bisa menutup dan sejurus kemudian mulai melirik satu sama lain.

Sepertinya ketiganya sepakat bahwa mereka memiliki satu pemikiran yang sama.

Selangkangan yang mulai terasa menyakitkan.

"Apa yang Hyung lakukan?"

Ketiganya sontak menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja dengan mata panda juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka, yakni melongok kedalam ruangan.

_Nama: Huang Zi Tao a.k.a Tao._

_Usia: 15 tahun._

_Pekerjaan: Pelajar dan Model junior._

_Status: kekasih dari Wu Yi Fan._

"Aaaaaaa, Tao. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" pekik ketiganya histeris dan kemudian refleks menutupi kedua mata Tao dan menarik tubuh namja itu menjauh dari pintu.

Terkejut.

Ketiganya kembali membeku ketika tubuh namja bermata panda itu mulai bergetar karena menahan tangis dan sejurus kemudian benar-benar terisak.

Gawat. Ketiganya lantas mulai panik melakukan banyak cara agar tangisan magnae mereka bisa berhenti sebelum mendatangkan bencana.

Entah kenapa ketiganya tiba-tiba saja merasakan sejenis angin dingin yang berhembus membelai bagian belakang leher hingga membuat merinding.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian membuatnya menangis seperti itu." desis seseorang tajam persis didekat telinga ketiganya dan membuat sekujur bulu ditubuh mereka berdiri disko.

Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Kai refleks membalikkan tubuh mereka karena terkejut sambil menempel erat pada dinding.

_Nama: Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris_

_usia: 18 tahun_

_pekerjaan: Internasional Model._

_Status: Kekasih dari Huang Zi Tao_

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa." kilah Kai.

Mata Kris berkilat menatap tajam teman satu dormnya itu dan membuat Kai sontak menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibelakang tubuh tinggi Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Mendorong kedua hyungnya itu untuk menjadi tameng menahan kemarahan Kris agar dirinya tidak menjadi sasaran.

"Huaaa, gege..." tangisan Tao justru malah semakin kencang.

Kris buru-buru mengalihkan tatapannya pada kekasihnya yang masih menangis sesenggukan dan membawa namja itu kedalam pelukannya.

Segera setelahnya, Kai segera menyeret kedua Hyungnya berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari kedua orang namja yang masih saling berpelukan itu.

.

.

.

"Apa Hyung melihat Kyu dan Donghae? Sepertinya Heechul Hyung mencari mereka. Dia terlihat sangat tidak baik." ucap namja bersuara husky sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang fiting room lalu kemudian mendudukan dirinya dihadapan kedua pasangan itu.

Terkekeh pelan, namja cantik itu beringsut menjauh dari atas pangkuan suaminya dan kemudian mendudukan dirinya disofa, menyeringai saat mengingat bagaimana wajah horor ketiga dongsaengnya saat menyaksikan kesenangan yang baru saja dia dan suaminya sengaja lakukan.

_Nama: Jung Jaejoong a.k.a Youngwoong._

_Usia: 22 tahun._

_Pekerjaan: Entertainer_

_Status: Istri dari Jung Yunho._

"Kenapa Hyung tersenyum seperti itu?" tanyanya sambil melirik kearah pintu yang sedikit terbuka dan menemukan Kris sedang berjalan masuk sambil menggandeng Tao yang sedang menangis sesenggukan. Keduanya berlalu begitu saja memasuki pintu ruangan bertuliskan fitting room diatasnya tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan mereka.

_Nama: Park Yoochun a.k.a Mickey._

_Usia: 22 tahun_

_Pekerjaan: General Manager BigEast Ent._

_Status: Single dipertanyakan._

"Sepertinya Kris sedang kesal." Komentar Yoochun ringan ketika terdengar suara hempasan daun pintu yang cukup kencang sambil melirik kearah kedua Hyungnya yang masih memasang senyum mencurigakan.

"Kau usil sekali Boo." kekeh seorang namja bermata musang sambil mencubit pelan pucuk hidung jaejoong. "Chulie pasti akan mengamuk."

_Nama: Jung Yunho a.k.a U-Know_

_Usia: 22 tahun_

_Pekerjaan: CEO Jung Corporation_

_Status: Menikah dengan Kim Jaejoong._

_._

_._

_._

"Kemana saja kalian. Aku mencari kalian kemana-mana. Kenapa ponsel kalian tidak ada satupun yang bisa dihubungi." semprot seorang Kim Heechul ketika Kai, Kyuhyun dan Donghae sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Maafkan kami Hyung." ucap ketiganya berbarengan sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Apa kalian tahu ini sudah pukul berapa? Hah?" teriak Heechul menggelegar.

"Sudahlah Chulie, kendalikan dirimu." bujuk seorang namja China sabar sambil melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Heechul.

Heechul menarik napas dalam untuk meredam emosi yang menggelegak didadanya. "Mereka membuatku nyaris gila. Harusnya mereka bisa lebih bertanggung jawab." Jemari lentiknya menunjuk lurus persis kewajah ketiga dongsaengnya itu.

_Nama: Tan Hanggeng a.k.a Joshua Tan_

_Usia: 23 tahun._

_Pekerjaan: Vice President International corporation_

_Status: bertunangan dengan Kim Heechul_

"Sana cepat ganti baju. Hyukjae sudah menunggu kalian dibelakang panggung." bentak Heechul menggelegar.

Ketiganya lantas menarik napas lega sebelum kemudian segera berlari menuju ketempat yang Heechul maksud.

Sebentar lagi acara penutupan akbar untuk acara fashion show yang digelar Kibum akan segera berakhir dan dengan terlambatnya sang lead dancer a.k.a lee Donghae bersama sang kekasih membuat Heechul sebagai orang yang dipercaya untuk menghandle bagian penutup mengurut pangkal hidungnya untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa pening dikepalanya.

"Kau terlalu tegang Chulie," ucap Hangeng sambil memijat pelan kedua bahu kekasihnya.

Heechul menggenggam jemari Hanggeng yang bertengger dibahunya. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang. Acara ini sangat besar dan banyak sekali stasiun televisi yang meliput. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Kibum."

Namja China berwajah tampan itu tersenyum mendengar penuturan calon istrinya. Meskipun terkadang Heechul terdengar sangat kejam, tapi sesungguhnya namja cantik yang senang memakai pakain khas china itu sangat menyayangi para dongsaengnya.

.

.

.

Keempat belas orang didalam ruangan itu dengan sengaja mengaparkan diri dikeluarga sebuah apartment mewah dilantai 27 sambil menarik napas dalam untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa lelah yang mendera setelah seharian disibukkan kegiatan fashion show terbesar pertama Kim Kibum yang digelar diKorea sebagai penutupan dari serentetan acara fashion yang digelar dibanyak negara.

"Bagaimana? Semuanya berjalan lancar?"

Kibum menganggkat kepalanya nya yang disandarkan pada dada bidang kekasihnya, menatap seorang namja dengan T-shirt putih yang sedang tersenyum menatap mereka sambil mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa.

_Nama: Park Jungsoo a.k.a Denis Park_

_Usia: 24 tahun_

_pekerjaan: General Manager SUKIRA_

_Status: menikah dengan Kim __Y__oungwoon._

"Sukses Hyung, hanya saja memang sempat terjadi beberapa kendala tapi sudah bisa diatasi." jawab Eunhyuk yang sedang berbaring telentang dikursi panjang.

Sementara Kai dan Donghae sudah lebih dahulu menyeberang kealam mimpi sambil mendengkur, sama sekali tidak perduli kalau keduanya bebaring diatas lantai marmer yanga hanya berlapiskan karpet persia tebal berwarna hitam.

"Kalian semua sudah bekerja keras."

semua kepala yang ada diruangan itu lantas menoleh kearah dua orang namja manis yang sedang membawa nampan berisi banyak makanan.

_Nama: Lee Sungmin a.k.a Vincent Lee._

_Usia: 22 tahun_

_Pekerjaan: Pianis_

_Status: berpacaran dengan Cho __Kyuhyun__._

"Aku membuatkan ini untuk kalian semua." kata seorang namja berperawakan mungil sambil meletakkan nampan penuh berisi makan keatas meja, sedangkan sungmin sudah lebih dulu duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Woow," semua orang yang ada diruangan itu minus Donghae dan Kai langsung bersemangat saat melihat banyaknya makanan yang dihidangkan untuk mereka.

"Dan ini khusus untuk Jaejoong Hyung. Hyung kan sedang hamil jadi tidak boleh lelah." namja itu menyerahkan segelas jus alpukat segar pada Jaejoong yang menerimanya dengan wajah berbinar.

"Gumawo Wookie,"

_Nama: Kim Ryeowook a.k.a Nathan Kim._

_Usia: 20 tahun_

_Pekerjaan: Master Chef international restoran._

_Status: Kekasih Kim __Ju__ngwoon_

"Wookie, bisakah kau memanggil seseorang untuk memijatku? Aku benar-benar lelah." ucap Heechul sambil memasukkan potongan Pancake yang telah disiram saus mapple diatasnya kedalam mulut.

Ryeowook mengalihkan tatapannya dari kegiatan menghidangkan makanan. "Tentu saja Hyung." ucap ryeowook girang.

Heechul menatap wajah eternal magnae itu dengan wajah berbinar, pasalnya ryeowook memang memiliki beberapa kenalan pemilik rumah kecantikan yang menyediakan jasa pemijat refleksi profesional. Dan sekarang tubuhnya benar-benar membutuhkan peregangan.

Sama sekali tidak memperdulikan wajah tampan seorang Tan Hangeng yang mendadak berubah masam. Pria mana yang senang kekasihnya disentuh orang.

"Kau tahu sayang, kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuanku. Kurasa aku lebih pandai memijat dari pada pria diluar sana." tutur Hangeng ringan sambil menekankan pada kata _pria._

Namja itu cemburu rupanya.

Heechul terkekeh sambil menatap kekasihnya dan kemudian menyentil hidung mancung namja berkebangsaan China itu hingga meringis kesakitan. "Kalau kau yang memijatku. Aku tidak akan bisa bangun besok."

Hangeng hanya bisa cemberut tanpa berkomentar.

"Ada yang melihat Yesung Hyung? Aku belum melihatnya sejak tadi pagi." tanyanya sambil mendudukan diri disamping Jungsoo sementara tangannya bergerak untuk mencomot beberapa kudapan.

_Nama: Kim Youngwoon a.k.a Jordan Kim._

_Usia: 22 Tahun_

_Pekerjaan: Manager advice._

_Status: Menikah dengan Park Jungsoo._

"Hari ini dia memiliki jadwal siaran di radio." Jawab Jungsoo.

Belum ada berapa lama, orang yang dimaksud ternyata telah memasuki ruangan bersama dengan seorang namja bertubuh tambun yang segera saja menyerbu makanan yang terhidang diatas meja.

"Kau sudah pulang Sungie Hyung." seru Wookie girang sambil menghambur mendekati Hyung kesayangannya.

_Nama: Kim Jungwoon a.k.a Jeremy Kim._

_Usia: 23 tahun._

_Pekerjaan: Penyanyi._

_Status: kekasih dari Kim Ryeowook._

Yesung mengusap lembut pucuk kepala kekasihnya sambil tersenyum. "Ne, shukurlah hari ini lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Aku ingin makan malam dirumah,"

Segera saja kedua pipi sang eternal magnae memerah karena mendapatkan godaan dari kekasihnya. "Hyung gombal," kikiknya.

Kang-in nyaris refleks menyemburkan Teh yang sedang dihirupnya ketika suara teriakan melengking yang menyakitkan telinga menggema keseluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Berikan padaku Note sialan itu. Mimi Ge jahat." Teriaknya menggelegar.

Semua orang lantas saling melirik satu sama lain. Sepertinya mereka tahu siapa pemilik suara teriakan itu.

"Mochi, dengarkan GeGe dulu. Ini sama sekali tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." teriak seorang namja dengan warna rambut merah menyala dan memiliki tinggi yang juga tidak biasa sambil berusaha meraih pergelangan tangan namja berpipi chuby yang sedang memasang tampang garang.

Semua kepala yang ada diruangan itu memilih untuk mengabaikan kedua orang yang sedang sibuk melakukan aksi yang satu merajuk sedang yang lainnya sibuk untuk membujuk.

"Pembohong, aku tidak akan percaya. Aku mau pulang ke Kanada."

_Nama: Henry Lau a.k.a Liu Xian Hua_

_usia: 18 tahun_

_Pekerjaan: Violint_

_Status: kekasih dari Zhou MiTang._

"Sungguh. Note Gege tertukar dengan milik orang." jelasnya, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

Kedua bola mata Henry menatap nyalang pada kekasihnya yang memiliki tinggi seperti tiang listrik itu. "Kalau memang itu tertukar. Lalu kenapa Mimi melarangku untuk melihatnya?" serunya tidak terima.

_Nama: Zhou MiTang a.k.a Jomyuk._

_Usia: 21 Tahun._

_Pekerjaan: Bintang Film Taiwan._

_Status: berpacaran dengan Liu Xian Hua._

Zhoumi menarik napas dalam. "Itu karena kau mencoba untuk menghancurkannya."

"Aku tidak peduli." sembur Henry persis didepan wajah Zhoumi dengan nada sengaja dipanjang-panjangkan.

Namja berpipi bak mochi itu sangat murka.

Tao memalingkan wajahnya menatap Kris yang duduk disampingnya sambil menatap datar kearah Henry dan Zhoumi yang sedang bertengkar hebat ditengah tangga dan kemudian berbalik lagi mengikuti arah tatapan kris dan begitu seterusnya.

Namja bermata panda itu terlihat bingung. "Henly ge dan mimi ge kenapa?" tanyanya polos.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Jangan ditiru." ucap kris lembut sambil mengusap kedua pipi Tao.

Kai yang duduk persis disamping kedua pasangan itu hanya bisa misuh-misuh tidak jelas melihat kemesraan yang diumbar kris setiap kali bersama namjachingunya. Coba kalau dengan orang lain, Kris lebih mirip iblis daripada namja tampan berwajah malaikat. Pikir Kai masam.

"Beda jenis dengan Changmin Hyung. Tapi tetap satu spesies." desahnya dalam hati.

Tanpa Kai sadari ada seseorang yang sedang bersin-bersin diseberang sana.

.

.

.

"Siapa yang sedang membicarakanku." gerutunya kesal sambil mengusap hidungnya dengan menggunakan sapu tangan. "Kenapa mereka bertiga belum pulang juga?" pikirnya heran sambil tetap meneruskan langkahnya.

_Nama: Shim __Changmin__ a.k.a Choikang._

_Usia: 19 tahun._

_Pekerjaan: Model dan Bintang iklan._

_Status: unknow_

Ketika terdengar suara _d__ing_ satu kali, Changmin segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah sebuah pintu dan kemudian masuk begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan permisi pada sang pemilik apartmen dan menemukan semua orang ada disini.

Menatap dalam diam dua orang yang sedang terlibat pertikaian ditengah anak tangga.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Semua orang kompak mengangkat bahu bersamaan sambil mencibir dan kemdian tertawa.

Benar-benar menggelikan.

Mau tidak mau, Changmin yang awal mulanya bingung pun ikut terkekeh, sedangkan Henry mengerucutkan kedua bibirnya lucu dengan Zhoumi yang hanya bisa pasrah menerima kemarahan sang kekasih.

Beginilah kehidupan yang mereka jalani selama ini, berbagi semua duka, rasa sakit dan juga kebahagiaan.

"Tunggu, dimana Junsu?" tanya Jaejoong.

**Jadi, bagian mana yang paling kalian sukai?**

**Happy HanChul Days semuanya^^**


End file.
